Think Positive or don't
by xAmizax
Summary: Well, it's mainly a GenmaxHayate fanfic with a bit of KakashixIruka and KotetsuxIzumo in between I'm not going to write a summary because it would give the surprise moments away and there's going ot be many of them; So if you're interested, go ahead, read and enjoy. UPDATE:sry for not updating, but please be patient- at lot is and has been going on in school and in my private life
1. Wake Up

Konichiwa! Thankyou for choosing to read my ff This is my first attempt to write a HayatexGenma ff and I hope that you will take into account when, hopefully, reviewing and enjoying my story^^ DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of the Naruto charas (and yes, it is sad^^).

„Fuck!" thought Genma. He got out of bed, tried to stretch and immediately he felt the remnants of the last night. "Argh! Did that idiot have to be so harsh?" Morning exercise would have to wait until he had taken a bath; well no he'd leave it out completely. Genma walked to his bathroom, no, he rather limped, undressed and got into the shower. As soon as the warm water came pouring down on him, he felt better and cleaner. Yes, cleaner. I won't give in to him again… never again I will let him force his dick into me! Genma had made these promises often to himself and especially under the shower when only the soothing warmth of the water was able to put his thoughts- thoughts about lust and pleasure- to rest and allow him to think rationally- about what was best for him.. But these promises he gave himself were weak and as soon as he appeared in front of his door again the animalistic instincts in him would take over again, allowing his sex-guest in, leading him to the bedroom and allowing his guest to do horribly good things with him. Raido had never been a bad lover, but especially when he returned from missions he would be depressed and rough… giving a shit about foreplay and coming right to it. These were the worst nights and Genma would lie there and hope for things to end soon, not being able to let the pleasure win over the pain that Raido caused him. Last night had not been a night, it had been pleasing and his body had wanted more and more, not caring about the damage it caused itself by being so greedy. His body hurt, but his mind hurt even more. Thoughts about just being used and not loved, being just a sex-object for a man he loved made Genma go wild and he punched the wet tiles, causing his knuckles to crack and bleed. Bad idea, Genma thought. Sighing he got out of the shower, wrapped a towel around his hips and went to the kitchen to make himself some tea. Yeah, he knew that most of his colleagues preferred coffee in the morning, but Genma couldn't stand the taste of the bitter brown liquid. While waiting for his tea to be finished, Genma crammed out some new shinobi clothes and got dressed, wincing from the stabs of pain jolting through him. He dragged himself back to the kitchen, sat at the table and drank his hot tea, not noticing that it burnt his tongue while looking absently out of the window. He saw two birds flying up in the sky and wondered if they were happy. Being free and having a partner that always stayed with one must be great. Ah, fuck these melancholy thoughts; am I a wimp or something? I am a respected shinobi- well I might be gay, but that is trivial- and I have my pride as a man! With new confidence Genma got up and left his apartment, trying hard to walk normally and not limp like his ass was in pain- no, not in pain, in agony. Think positive and let's tackle this new, sunny day, Genma thought rather sarcastically.

At the time when Genma got up at the other side of Konohagakure: Hayate Gekkou grumbled and turned around again- away from the window. Argh! For fucking Kami-samas sake! Why did the sun have to shine directly into his face every morning? That was even worse than being awakened by the alarm clock that was nicely seated next to his bed. He actually liked the alarm clock because – With a ring, ring, ring the mentioned clock went off. A slim arm left the safety of the blanket and quickly grabbed the source of noise. With a flick of the wrist the helpless alarm clock was let go and sent flying towards the opposite wall where it impacted with a heartbreaking shattering and the pieces where tumbling to the ground. Diagnose: definitely dead. That was enough! Hayate got up and though: how could that annoying, stupid alarm clock break with such a noise and why did the sun shine directly into his eyes? Hayate was certain: this day, no, his whole life plotted against him and wanted to make him suffer as much as possible. He groaned and sighed. The theme "suffering" definitely played a big role in his life. The guy he loved loved another and probably fucked with him the whole night through while nearly dying from pleasure. Yes! Kakashi Hatake was together with academy teacher Iruka Umino and seemed to have a perfect life- in every imaginable way. Hayate scratched the back of his head, coughed a few times and shuffled to the kitchen to make himself a cup of his beloved coffee. While the water slowly started to boil, he went to the bathroom. After washing, Hayate looked into the mirror; the dark circles under his eyes- clear signs of him being deprived of precious sleep- had gotten darker and seemed to expand. Super. "I shouldn't have looked into that mirror", Hayate grumbled. A whistling sound from the kitchen was the signal for the water boiling. He rushed into the kitchen and finally got to his morning coffee. After finishing and without breakfast Hayate got dressed in his normal outfit: dark blue pants and pullover, the dark green konoha-nin jacket, his bandana and a pair of sandals. There was really no variation of clothing at all. In a better mood than before, but still gloomy, Hayate left his apartment and made his way to the Hokagetower to receive his mission- with his best friend Genma Shiranui and- who would have guessed?- Kakashi Hatake.

And? Did you like it? I hope for reviews and the 2nd chapter will be up soon (I hope so and will be trying to post at least once every 2 weeks^^)


	2. Beginnings

**Chapter 2: Beginnings**

Yay! Another chapter is finished^^ No long introduction… on your marks, get ready, go!;)

Genma loved his home village Konohagakure- the Village Hidden in the Leaves, a village everybody knew only under its modern name that had been given to it when the first Hokage had become the first to ever incorporate this immensely important position. Yes, Konohagakure had not always been Konohagakure; it had been Konohamaru before. Genma thought it was sad that nearly nobody knew this small part of village history. Well; at first he hadn't known as well. He recalled that a young Chuunin had told him on a mission:

_-Flaschback-_

_The leaves were rustling in the slight breeze, the sky was nearly cloud-free and a brilliant light blue and the weather was warm. Like shadows, four shinobi from the Hidden Leaf were jumping from branch to branch. They were a rather peculiar group; all dressed the same yet all differed by their obvious choice of weapons and body size. An especially eager young, ninja with a large katana strapped to his back was jumping slightly in front of the rest of the group. The katana seemed to be too big for the slim and frail looking body and the face was pale and dark rings around the eyes gave the beautiful face a tired look and yet the boy looked excited. "Hayate Gekkou!" a harsh voice from behind, "could you please bother to stay in the formation and not just wander off. You are after all the youngest and inexperienced in our group!" An annoyed look appeared on the face of the boy and he obviously seemed to want to reply something, but he ordered himself to the back of the formation. "Hai, Genma-san", Hayate replied in a mocking tone. The leaf shinobi turned around and glared furiously. "Another comment and I will tell the Hokage that you are still too immature with your 13 years to become a Chuunin!" The senbon wandered from one side of the mouth to the other, the jaw muscles tightening and obviously biting on the senbon. "Stop bitching around you two and shut up now!" A 20-year old Chuunin and a 13-year old Chuunin glared simultaneously at a man with a scar that covered the left cheek of his face. If looks could have killed, Raido Namiashi would have definitely been dead. "This is enough! Raido, you are 25 and should have yourself together better and you two: at the next inn you will pay food and drinks or I will think about something worse if you don't stop this fucking quarrelling!" Asuma Sarutobi was pissed; his cigarettes were all smoked up and he got a headache from the bickering… this mission really sucked. "As shinobi from Konohagakure, you should be more mature and know that this B-rank mission is dangerous and important!" A cough was heard from the last row of the formation and Hayate said in a quiet voice, almost shy:"Ermm, did you know that Konohagakure was named "Konohamaru" before the establishing of the Five Great Nations and the Kages?" Genma turned around and looked at Hayate with a surprised face. "No, I didn't know that. How do you?" Hayate coughed and scratched his head. "Well, I had been curious about the history of the village and then I read this and I thought you might want to know." His mouth twitched to a small smile and Genma couldn't do anything but smile back._

_-Flashback end-_

Genma smiled- his first smile of the day- and continued on walking through the streets towards the Hokagetower. Back then he hadn't thought that he and Hayate would become best friends and that Hayate would become such a responsible Chuunin and that good looking. He knew that one of the ANBU girls- was the name Yuugao?- liked him…really liked him and it somehow made Genma feel a stab of jealousy. What? Why would he be jealous? In the meantime, a slim figure with dark brown hair dressed in Chuunin clothing snuck up to him and slowly laid a hand on his shoulder. "Whaaaa!" This rather feminine cry came from a shocked Genma, who nearly jumped 2 meters high. Hayate couldn't help it; he burst out laughing and made the people turn around and look at the two shinobi: one laughing and coughing, the other one fuming and shooting death-looks at the other. Well, forget what I said about the responsibility of this guy, thought Genma and punched a breathless Hayate. "Ouch, that hurt!" complained Hayate and looked accusingly at the taller and older shinobi with the hazelnut hair and the amber eyes. Had Genma always looked that good? "Come on and let's get going to Tsunade-san or she'll rip our asses open- I don't need that too," grumbled Genma and started walking. Hayate slowly trotted behind when he noticed that Genma was walking in a funny way. Was he trying to hide limping? "Genma, are hurt or something?" Genma stopped, startled, and kept his eyes fixed at some point in front of him. With a strained voice he asked: "Why are you asking?" Hayate noticed immediately what he hadn't noticed before: his friend was hurt- both physical and mental. He could have kicked himself that he had bothered Genma with his stupid urge to play a trick on absent minded man. "It's just… you're acting so serious today, you seem hurt and you try to cover up your limping by walking normally. What did he do to you- again?" Hayates eyes had gotten a hard look to them and he looked at Genma the way Inoichi Yamanaka looked at his victims. Genma looked hurt and then he quickly seemed to shove his emotions into a far corner in his mind and answered coldly: ""He" has a name and no, he didn't do anything I hadn't wanted."

"Stop telling me this shit! You don't have to act strong in front of me and you could just forget your fucking male pride for just a second and actually tell me about how you feel and consider the advice I would be able to give you as helpful! The only time when you do talk freely is when you're sleeping or when nightmares are stopping your body from resting and your comrades from sleeping! Don't you thin-"

"Could you please adapt the loudness of your voice to loudness appropriate in public?"

"Shut up!" Hayate continued on shouting, "I have had enough of your silent suffering and your attitude of: "No one can understand how I feel"! Either you're telling me after we have received our mission and we go drinking a cup of coffee or tea or I will ask Ibiki Morino to torture it out of you!"

"As if Ibiki would do something like that…" Genma muttered, but it seemed that the intimidating shouting of his friend finally had an effect. "You know Hayate, I would talk to you about this, I really would, but I am scared that it will break me if I let all my feelings, thoughts and fears out. I think… this is just too much for me. Come on, I will talk to you- later-, but let's just try to be punctual and I want to get out of this annoying and staring crowd." Hayate looked at Genma, relieved and then he looked around only to find a small group of people staring at the ninjas and whispering. Hayate turned to face the crowd and said with a growling dangerous voice: "I'm having an exceptionally bad day today…" He didn't have to say more; the small crowd quickly dispersed. Behind him, Genma couldn't hold back a quiet giggle. Hayate spun around and… smiled broadly. "Hehe, that'll keep them from staring next time!" Together, and not that gloomy anymore, the two unequal shinobi continued their way through Konoha- one limping, the other trotting lightly.

"Shiranui, Gekkou!" the voice of the fifth Hokage had never been quiet, but this volume went right through the bones of her victims and could still be heard in the mission office, where Kotetsu and Izumo- who had been kissing and doing dirty talking- got immediately back to work. Genma and Hayate stood in front of the Hokages desk and got their scolding for being late- 5 minutes. "But Tsunade-sama, we got held up by something really important… and please, we're only 5 minutes late," Hayate attempted to rescue the situation, but he just made it worse. "Even Kakashi made it here in time! This is not some trivial C-rank mission; it is a highly important S-rank mission about the Akatsuki! It is to be of top-priority for every shinobi participating!" In the meantime, Hayate and Genma seemed to have shrunk about half a meter and seemed to be looking up to the Hokage sitting at her desk, rather than down to her. Hayate glanced over to Kakashi, who couldn't seem to be bothered or find any interest in their current situation, as his eyes kept the bored look and his hand seemed to be twitching towards the pocket containing one of his Icha Icha porn-books. A pile of papers was slammed onto the desk, causing a loud "bang" and immediately Hayates eyes jerked back to his Hokage. "These are the informations concerning the mission. I want you three to read them through carefully and prepare thoroughly- this is not going to be a stroll through the city! The aim is to successfully infiltrate an Akatsuki hide out and gather as much information as possible. Do not get engaged in a fight alone… it's better if you try to avoid fighting completely. The mission will begin tomorrow at dawn in front of the main gate. You may leave now." Obediently, the three shinobi went out through the door and started walking down the hallway. This had been a great start to the mission, Genma thought with a bad feeling in his stomach.

Well, that was it again…^^ The next chapter will be online soon… at least I hope so^^ I hope you will continue reading my ff;)


	3. The Mission Part 1

**Chapter 3: The Mission Part 1**

Oi… *is proud of herself cause she managed to write the chapter faster^^* So, that's the chapter about the mission, or rather the first part of it cause otherwise it would have gotten too long^^ It'll become more dramatic… Enjoy;)

It was Wednesday and the day of the mission. Genma rushed along the streets of Konohagakure, desperate to be punctual and avoid another scolding of the Hokage. Argh! Why hadn't he already got his stuff out last evening? He hadn't been able to find his set of Kunais, Shuriken and Senbons this morning and then he had remembered: some ass had broken into his apartment and taken all of his weapons- the whole expensive ninja equipment had been gone! So he had raced to the weapon shop this morning and spent a whole lot of money on buying new equipment. By the time he had finished, dawn was near and he still had to make his way through the whole village. Damn! You'd think a village was small, but Konoha wasn't small at all- it was more like a city. He cursed again, loudly, and got a blaming look from a mother who was probably taking her child to school- the normal school and not the Ninja Academy. He didn't care and ran on. The streets were getting more crowded and dawn was getting closer and closer. Not wanting to run into a group of people, Genma leaped onto the roofs and continued jumping from roof to roof. He could already see the main gate and increased his speed. A last jump and he landed in front of the main gate, where Hayate, Kakashi, Raido, Shizune-san and Tsunade-san were already waiting for him. How embarrassing. Tsunade gave him a THE look and Genma cringed on the inside. "Hey Genma, did you fall into the toilet or something?" Hayate asked, laughing. Genma looked at him, not bothering to respond and that just made Hayate laugh more. "Shut up!" Genma grumbled.

"How about a "Good morning dear colleagues" or so?" Kakashi looked at Genma and seemed to wait for the "Good morning". Genma didn't give him the satisfaction and turned to look at Shizune and Tsunade. Why was even Shizune in her Shinobi clothes? "Shizune-san, are you accompanying us on this mission?"

"Yes Genma, Shizune-san and Tsunade-san thought it would be smart to have a Medical Ninja going with us on this dangerous S-rank mission," Raido replied. Genma looked at him, just managing not to get red; every time he saw Raido, he thought about what they, or rather Raido, did. Sex between colleagues wasn't forbidden, but still Genma felt embarrassed. He turned towards his Hokage and said: "Well, that's indeed useful in case we get hurt or we have to seal something."

"It is just a precaution. As already said: I don't want any fighting going on that could have been avoided!" Tsunade looked at them, "You may go now."

The five Leaf Shinobi bowed in front of their Hokage and then turned towards the forest. Raido, who had been assigned the captain, ordered: "Go!" The shinobi started to run in the direction of the trees and soon they were jumping from branch to branch in a relaxed formation with Raido at the front, then Shizune to his right, Genma to his left, Hayate behind Genma and Kakashi behind Shizune. Raido started: "Just to recap: we won't be entering enemy- territory until Friday, but I still want you to be fully aware of your surroundings. Everybody clear about this?"

"Hai!" said the other ninjas. They continued on jumping in silence for a few hours until Hayates coughing got worse and they had to stop to make a pause. "I'm sorry, but my frigging lungs just don't work on the highest level." Hayate looked apologetically and immediately Genma felt the urge to build him up. "Nah, don't worry! I think we all needed a small pause," Genma said cheerfully. Kakashi nodded in agreement, Raido just shrugged and Shizune sat on the branch they were standing on. Hayate coughed a few times- it sounded quite bad- causing Shizune to ask: "Can I relieve you a bit with my medical ninjutsu?"

"Thank you Shizune-san, but it's going to get better in a few minutes." It didn't get better in a few minutes and therefore they rested about half an hour until Hayate stood up and stated that he was alright and that they could carry on.

At around dusk, they arrived at a small inn a day away from the border of the Land of Grass. "Raido, should we carry on?" Hayate had asked what Genma wanted to ask. It had been quite a tiring day and they needed rest. "No, we will stay here for the night and then we'll carry on tomorrow. It would be too dangerous to continue on infiltrating enemy territory during nighttime and also we had a long day. With our level of concentration sinking, we will become more vulnerable. We will eat and get a good night's sleep." Genma had never fully agreed with Raido's opinions and it was the first time he ever agreed fully. The Leaf Shinobi strolled into the inn and rented three rooms: one for Shizune alone, one for Hayate and Genma and the other for Kakashi and Raido. After eating dinner, the shinobi went to their rooms. Hayate immediately went to sit on the bed, legs crossed. Genma sat on the other one, stretching on it. Hayate couldn't help it; he pitied Kakashi for having to share a room with this scared dick. Hayate absolutely loathed Raido for what he did to Genma. He guessed that Raido wasn't aware of what he was doing with only visiting Genma to fuck with him, causing his best friend to feel used and torn up inside, knowing that Raido would never feel the way he did. Never even think about loving Genma. Genma hadn't told Hayate any of it; Hayate had just worked it out, because he knew his friend better than anyone else. He read in Genma's face like in a book, always knowing, or anticipating what Genma felt. "Hello…Hayate? Hayate…? Are you deaf or what?" Hayate's thoughts came to a sudden end and his head spun around to look at Genma, who had maneuvered himself to a sitting position. "Huh?"

"Ahh, what an intelligent sound."

"What?"

"I had asked you something…"

"And what was it?"

"Do you have cotton in your ears or something?"

"Stop criticizing me and ask!"

"What were you thinking about? You looked so concerned."

"Huh?... Oh, I was thinking about you and how that Namiashi-ass is tearing you up."

Genmas face clouded. "I see, but Hayate, let me deal with this and don't bother with it. It's nothing important."

"You mean that you aren't important?" Hayate was furious. "Do you seriously think that I'm just gonna sit around and do nothing while you seem to be dying inside?" A strong cough shook Hayates frail body.

"Hayate calm down!"

"I'm so not gonna calm down!" Hayate was shouting now. "I need to hel-" A cough, stronger than the prior one shook him again, a hand quickly covering the mouth. When Hayate drew the hand back, he felt something warm on his palm and took a look. His eyes widened when he saw the blood splatters and he drew in a sharp breath. He looked up at Genma, just to see him staring at the bloody palm, his face expressionless. "Genma…"

"Look what I'm doing to you… To my precious Hayate… I'm making everything worse." He started to get up, but Hayate grabbed Genmas wrist, pulled the ninja towards him and seated him next to himself. "You stay here and if you get Shizune, you'll get to know my katana jutsus!" Hayate got up and went to the bathroom, where the sound of water pouring out the tap could be heard. After finishing washing the blood of his hand, he went back to the room. It was a scary scenery: Genma was sitting on the bed, his face still expressionless, the senbon lying on the floor and the hands clenched to fists, so tight that the knuckles were white. Hayate went towards Genma and stopped in front of him. Hands reached up to slightly lift Genmas face until amber eyes met chocolate eyes. Hayate couldn't stop himself; he bent down until his face was just inches from Genmas and asked in a husky voice: "Did you call me just your Hayate?" All that Genma could do was nod slightly. "Aww, that is so cute," Hayate continued on in the same voice that made Genma tremble with desire- desire for what? For Hayate? Suddenly all thinking stopped, as soft lips touched his- ever so slightly. Longing raced through Genma like adrenaline in a fight and his hands reached up to wrap around Hayates waist and pulled him closer so that their lips were pushed together. A sigh escaped Genmas mouth and he felt how Hayates lips pulled into a smile. Genma couldn't take it any longer; with a twist of his body Hayate was laying beneath him on the bed, their lips still connected. Genma could have stayed like this forever, but the man beneath him seemed to want more. He started to move his lips slightly against Genmas and Genma couldn't do anything but kiss back. They both grew hungrier and their kiss deepened, soft moans leaving their lips and Genma felt the slight touch of Hayates fingers as they moved up his t-shirt and touched the warm skin beneath. Genma trembled and Hayate laughed quietly. Genma had lost his sense of time; hours could have passed, or only a few seconds. Everything felt hot- too hot to wear a t-shirt and therefore Genma removed the disturbing layers of cotton by ripping the shirts and tossing them to the bed side. Wow, he had managed that without stopping to kiss Hayate, but he noticed that oxygen was getting short. Panting and both drawing desperately air in, Genma and Hayate stopped their passionate kiss. Hayate felt dizzy when looking into the shiny liquid amber eyes, his brain seemed to have shut down a long time ago and so he didn't think, but only did. He pushed himself and Genma into a sitting position and started to unbuckle Genmas belt, started to unzip his trousers. "Wait Hayate, are you sure you want to do this?" Genma asked in a hoarse voice. Hayate had to smile; Genma was still only concerned about him, Hayate, but tonight Hayate would make Genma forget. It would not be permanent, but for a few hours, Genma would forget his pain and his sadness. With the smile on his face, he continued to unzip Genmas trousers and then his eyes got wider when he saw the bulge that had formed- Genmas erection was big. Hayate looked at Genma and saw that his face seemed to have gotten reddish on the cheeks- Genma was blushing. "You are so cute, Genma." Hayate had only whispered these words, for he had feared that his voice would have broken if he had talked any louder- he was just overwhelmed by his feelings. Genma smiled and started to undo Hayates belt and quickly all clothing was on the floor- Genma and Hayate were sitting naked on the bed. Hayate bent forward and started to kiss Genma again, crossing his hands over Genmas neck and slowly pulling him onto himself. "Hayate…" Hayate shushed Genma by placing a finger on his lips, continued kissing him and then pulled the blanket over them. The rest of the night, stifled moans could be heard- moans of pleasure and lust.

Hmmm… that was it already. And, surprised?^^ I finally managed to write my first lemon scene and think it's quite good for it being my first time;) What do you think? Please review^^


	4. The Mission Part 2

**Chapter 4: The Mission Part 2**

So here we go with the 2 part of the mission. There's probably going tobe another 1-2 parts about this mission;)

The morning sun shone through the window and into the small room in the inn. Hayate fought a way through the fog in his brain and was slowly starting to regaining consciousness. Ahh, he felt so good- he hadn't felt that good in some time he recalled. Something heavy was lying on his chest and Hayate lazily lifted an eyelid and saw the blurred contours of a skin-coloured something lying across his bare chest. He completely opened the eye and couldn't believe what he was seeing. To make sure his mind wasn't playing tricks on him, he quickly opened the second eye and was rewarded with a sight he had never imagined to come true: Genma Shiranuis arm was lying across his chest- not in a friendly way, but in a protective and possessive way. Hayates eyes widened even more when the memories of last night came flooding back to him. Desire, hot and wild, had washed through his veins; putting an end to all thoughts and rational thinking. He had felt hot lips on hotter skin and the urge to stay in this happy world of pleasure and lust forever. Hayate had been smiling like an idiot while thinking about this, but then something flashed through his mind: he had actually slept with his best friend! A high-pitched girly squeal escaped Hayates mouth and into Genmas ears. The other man, who was lying on his belly, stirred and sleepily opened his eyes and looked up to the confused face of his best friend. "Morning Hayate," Genma said, still half dozing. Then his head jerked up and his eyes widened in shock. Hayate turned his heads towards him. "Am I such a bad sight in the morning?" Hayate asked dryly. Genma stared with his mouth wide open- a truly heart-warming scene. "Watch out or your eyes will fall out or a fly will fly into your mouth- possibly both if you ask me," Hayate carried on. Genma continued to stare, but he at least closed his mouth. "Wha… huh…ermm…" Genma muttered. "Ah, what an intelligent sound and what an advanced sentence- so much challenging vocabulary." Hayate didn't know where he got the bravery from to be that cheeky and in such a situation. Genma didn't seem to understand as well, but he managed to ask: "Do you have the same memories as I do from last night?"

"How should I know? Can I read your mind? No!" Genma looked pissed.

"I can really understand why none of your dates, who had stayed the night, escaped and never came back. What a pleasant waking up." Now it was Hayates turn to look pissed, but he pulled himself together and quietly said: "If you mean the memories of us kissing and having sex, then yes, I have the same memories and I doubt it was just a dream the two of us had at the same time."

"Hmm, I thought so too," Genma replied, scratched his head and ruffled through his disorganized hazelnut hair. "But I must say it wasn't that bad- I can now also understand why the female shinobi who you had an affair with only spoke well of you; you're a sex bomb!"

"How can you be so immature right now? This is a serious situation and we clearly have to talk about this or at least think about why this happened." Hayate was quite upset and coughed. Genma was alarmed immediately. "Do you feel unwell? Should I get Shizune-san?" Hayate couldn't hold back a smile- Genma really was so cute. Hayate smiled dreamingly and Genma looked confused. What was that baka smiling about? Hadn't he just told him how serious the situation was? "What are you smiling about?"

"You'd like to know that…" Hayate hadn't meant to say it so flirty, but it just came out like this. Genma stared again- he had definitely stared way too often on this short morning. "What is up with you? You seem to have changed… What is with the Kakashi here, Kakashi there? I don't get it", Genma replied with a thoughtful tone in his voice. How –again- it was Hayates turn to stare, but he quickly let his head sink onto his chest. He had tried to avoid these kinds of thoughts the whole last night, which hadn't been very hard and forgetting had been easy, but now it was getting harder when being directly confronted with the consequences of his decision to seduce Genma. It was a good question that Genma had asked him. Why had he actually slept with his best friend? What had he been actually thinking? He had he just kissed Genma yesterday night? What about the feelings he had towards Kakashi? Had he wanted to forget the pain of his feelings towards his part-time sensei? Too many questions and no answers to them- well for now at least he hoped. Genma looked at the pondering Hayate and although he was curious about the answers he hoped Hayate would come up with, he waited patiently. Hayate felt Genmas eyes rest on him and felt he at least needed to give an answer: "I don't know Genma. I don't have an answer to your questions. I am confused myself and I need some time to order my thoughts- it all happened too quickly." Hayate had looked back up at Genma and waited for his answer.

"You really did change, Hayate. You grew up. I have to agree to you; I'm confused as well and I think it would be a good idea to think about how we feel about last night and then, when we both have found answers, to sit back together again and talk about everything." Genma honestly seemed to understand, but he wasn't able to hide the disappointment that had entered his eyes and that made Hayate feel bad and unworthy of the attention his best friend had always given him. Genmas arm, which had rested on Hayates chest the whole time, was pulled off his chest as Genma rolled around and off the bed with a "Thump". Hayate shot up into a sitting position and he leaned over the side of the bed with a concerned look on his face. "Fuck!" Genma muttered. He had over-estimated the size of the bed and had rolled around confidently only to find himself lying on the floor, Hayates face looking down at him. "Don't you dare laugh!" Genma threatened. Hayate, who hadn't even been thinking about laughing until Genma had mentioned this possibility, let himself drop back onto the bed and tried not to laugh. Genma got up, cursing, and marched into the bathroom. Now Hayate attempted to swing his legs over the edge of the bed, but stopped in the middle of his movement as a searing pain shot up his spine and forced him to drop back down. He immediately understood that this pain originated from his entrance, which was really sore and obviously pissed from last night's actions. Damn! Why did this have to happen on a mission? He would have to somehow explain why he wasn't able to move properly. Maybe he should ask Shizune-san to heal him? N0! Definitely not! It would be far too embarrassing to have to explain the circumstances that led to his pain. He gritted his teeth and got up. The pain shot through him again, but he ignored it and limped to the wardrobe to get out his clothes. When he had just got out his clothes, Genma came out of the bathroom, merely a towel wrapped around his waist. Hayate looked away and asked: "Is the bathroom free?" Genma nodded and Hayate tried to walk as normally as he could inside, but he wasn't able to deceive Genma. Genma felt bad, because he knew what the pain was like Hayate felt and he recalled, that he hadn't been as careful as he could have been. Well, Hayate seduced him so it was Hayates own fault. Genma had wanted to be slow, but the impatient young man had begged him to start getting inside him even before Genma had entered the third finger. Genma had, of course, granted Hayate his wish and had proceeded rather roughly. What had actually driven him to give into Hayate? Had it been these hot kisses or the look in Hayates eyes- silently promising to make him forget his pain? Or had it been the feelings for Hayate he had next to the romantic feelings for Raido? They were just as strong, if not stronger than the feelings he had for Raido. Too many questions I can't answer! Genma kicked against a chair and it fell over with a "clash". Hayates head popped out of the bathroom and looked around- confused and in search for the source of the noise that had disturbed him while looking at the dark circles under his eyes. His gaze went from Genma to the chair and back again. He understood, grinned and his head went back into the bathroom. Genma shook his head, picked up the chair and started to get dressed, when a violent knocking stopped him. "Who could that be?" Genma sighed annoyed and went to open the door- merely dressed with his trousers, which were hanging loosely on his pelvic bones. He opened the door with a pissed look and looked directly at Raido. "Kami, do you two princesses need an extra invitation to hurry up and come to breakfast?" Genma glared and muttered: "It won't be any faster if you prevent me from dressing and by the way it's Hayate who takes so long showering and washing his excessively long hair." Someone behind Genma cleared his throat: "You know Genma, with your strawberry shower gel it's just so relaxing to shower. By the way: was it ok that I used your special shampoo- wasn't it especially for light brown hair?" The light brown haired man looked at Hayate, who had a mocking look on his face and leaned against the wall. "Is this supposed to look cool? You know, it might have looked cool if it weren't for the pink towel." Hayate blushed and looked down at the pink towel wrapped around his waist. "You ass took the blue one and this was the only one left!"

"It would make things easier if you two girls could stop bitching around and just hurry and co-"

"SHUT UP!" The two insulted shouted. Raido shrugged, turned around and left down the corridor. "Come on, let's hurry and get going", Genma said in a quiet voice- the act of acting normal washed of his face. Hayate nodded and walked, slightly limping, back to the bathroom. A few minutes later both were finished, their stuff packed and they made their way to Shizunes room were breakfast was to be served.

That was chapter 4. I hope you enjoyed it^^ Chapter 5 will probably be on in 1-2 weeks.


	5. The Mission Part 3

A new chapter:) There will be a dramatic turn and some action- so nothing for weak hearts;) So now have fun reading^^

Breakfast with the others had been a total embarrassment and absolutely horrible! Genma still cringed when he thought of the looks the others had given them and the comments they had made while Genma and Hayate had quietly been stuffing food into them. Raido had made the worst comment of all: he had complained about really loud noises coming from somewhere near to his room and they had made his dreams wander in some perverted direction, for he thought these sounds had sounded exactly like two people having sex. Luckily he hadn't elaborated any closer what kind of dream he had had. Shizune had given the two embarrassed the worst looks- Genma feared that she seemed to suspect their night-activity- and Kakashi had been, well, Kakashi. He had not said much and had fed Pakkun little biscuits that had been served with the coffee. Genma glanced over to Hayate. What he thought? As if Hayate was telepathic, he answered Genmas question: "That was such an embarrassment. Especially Raidos comment…" Genma grinned.

"I must have been really good…making you moan that loudly", Genma said and then laughed a bit uneasily. Hayates eyes widened. "Kami! You can be glad that we're in our room now! ... But I have to admit it: you're a hell of a good lover!" Genma smiled slightly and then said:

"You know, I never thought that we'd end up with this kind of relationship… I seriously thought we'd only stay best friends forever."

"Hmhm, me too", Hayate nodded, "I still haven't worked out completely why I actually seduced you last night… I mean I like Kakashi… Could it be because Kakashi has Iruka and I... how should I say this… gave into the feelings I had deep inside me for you?" Genma- who had been leaning backwards over the edge of his bed- lost his balance and toppled over onto the floor. His head immediately went up again and a pair of amber eyes with hazelnut brown hair hanging into their view stared over the edge of the bed at Hayate. "W-w-w-what did you say?" Genmas doubting and surprised voice made Hayate pull a face.

"Ya know, I just confessed to you that I practically fell in love with my best friend and it was quite embarrassing to say so! Did ya actually hear what I fuckin told ya?" Hayate shouted and a big vein on his forehead appeared- throbbing dangerously. Genma hoped it wouldn't burst and tried to satisfy Hayate with his answer, but was interrupted by an annoying knock on the door. "Not again", Hayate grumbled, stood up and went to the door. He ripped the door open and shot a deadly laser-look at the poor Kakashi who was standing outside. "What?" Hayate grumbled. Kakashi was baffled and had wanted to reply something like "eat a snickers and calm down" but he didn't and instead he asked in a calm voice: "Are you ready?" His eyes seemed to search the room, "Where's Genma?" Hayate stepped aside and pointed towards Genmas bed. "There", he simply replied.

"What are you doing on the floor? Where you playing hide and seek?" Kakashi asked confused and scratched his head. The vein on Hayates forehead- which had just vanished- appeared again and seemed to have gotten bigger. "That baka is too stupid to sit properly on a bed!"

"Watch out Kakashi or the vein on his forehead is going to explode!" Genma warned from behind the bed and dodged just in time to not have a kunai stuck between his eyes. If looks could have killed and the looker could have decided on the type of death, Genma would have died painfully and slowly. "Weeelll, I guess I'll leave you two to yourself, but please remember that we still need Genma- alive and in good shape", Kakashi said to Hayate and turned around. "Don't worry sensei, I won't be too harsh", Hayate replied while closing the door. Kakashi left but he could still hear Hayate nag at Genma: "Baka, baka, baka, BAKA!" And Genma begged:

"Ahhh, Hayate-chan…pleeeaase…"

"Hayate-CHAN?" Came the prompt response and Kakashi swore he could hear wood bursting. Hopefully they don't tear up the room completely, Kakashi thought and continued on towards his room.

Everything was calm; the trees swayed in the slight breeze and the leaves rustled. Everything was too calm. Suddenly a kunai came flying at the scarred ninja that was leading the small group of Konoha nins. Only due to tons of training and experience, Raido was able to dodge the kunai. As if the hidden attacker had predicted the direction Raido jumped to, a second kunai flew towards his chest and only another kunai thrown by Genma prevented Raido from dying. The five shinobi stopped immediately, alerted and taking a defense position. Their eyes searched the area and seemed to go right through any obstacle. "Over there!" Hayates voice cut through the silence and his katana pointed in the direction of a big rock. "Are you sure?" Genma asked. Hayate nodded.

"He's right. Do you see that small piece of black cloth peeking out from behind? It's quite hard to see. Well done Hayate"; Kakashi said. Genma squinted in this direction. When he spotted the cloth, he nodded and looked at Raido. Everybody waited for commands. Raido thought hard. He had to make a quick decision that had to be the best possible for his team. He sighed and lifted his hand to make a sign, but he was interrupted by two figures immerging from behind the suspicious rock. The heads of the shinobi jerked in the direction of the rock. Raido got a kunai out, as did Kakashi, Shizune and Genma and Hayate pulled his katana out of the sheath. "Look Kakuzu, these ninja are scared of us", a tall, good looking young man with short grey hair said mockingly. Hayate gritted his teeth. "Shut up Hidan or I'll kill you if you annoy me more. Just do as Leader-sama said and let's just get rid of these ninja and collect the bounty of the Copy Ninja Kakashi!" A tall man with a covered up face like Kakashi and a hood on whose name seemed to be Kakuzu. The other striking thing about the two curious figures was, that "They're members of Akatsuki!" Shizune said, "Just look at their black cloaks with the white outlined red clouds on them."

"Yes, we're members of Akatsuki", Kakuzu stated and Hidan laughed and got a huge red scythe off his back. Hayate readied himself for an attack. Hidan kissed the necklace he was wearing. "This is a sacrifice for you, Jashin-sama!" Hidan shouted and dashed forward, his scythe he swung in circles by the rope attached to it. Suddenly the rope extended and the scythe came flying at Genma at a high-speed and impacted with the tree. Wood burst everywhere. Hidan laughed like a maniac. Is Genma dead? Hayate thought- terrified. "Baka. Do you really think that idiot would hit me?" A mocking voice asked from behind. "You should have seen your face", Genma giggled. He actually giggled in such a situation? Hayates face turned crimson red, but he managed to suppress his rage and to attack the Akatsuki-idiots instead of attacking Genma. "Watch out!" Came a call from Kakashi and Hayate saw the scythe flying at them from the corner of his eye. Genma jumped away, but Hayate waited until the scythe was right in front of him and then jumped up. The scythe went under his feet and with a smooth swing of his katana Hayate cut right through the rope that was attached to the scythe and the scythe went flying into the endless green of the forest. Hidan pulled the rope to retrieve his scythe, but only got back the cut end. "You dumbass! How dare you moron destroy my weapon! A weapon that only exists to fulfill Jashin-samas longings and to make as many sacrifices to him as possible!" His face was a grimace of anger as Hidan spat these words at the smirking Hayate. "Well, you're problem low-life!" Hayate grinned, "A fanatic like you with a pretty deadly weapon is only a danger to his surroundings. What religion do you believe in any way? Jashin-sama?"

"You idiot. Faithless people like can't understand the true glory of Jashin! Jashin-sama is my all omniscient god who grants eternal life to his followers. I faithfully sacrifice for him the life of faithless morons like you for eternity! I will kill you immediately for being unfaithful!"

"Hidan, shut the fuck up! You're getting too carried away again. It's annoying and it makes me want to kill you!" Kakuzu told his partner in his deep, rasping voice. Hidan looked pissed and got out a spear from under his cloak. "Shut up you money fixated ass! You're just as unfaithful as these stupid shinobi!" Hidan sulked.

"Are they in a marriage crisis or what?" Genma asked quietly and annoyed. A pair of beautiful violet eyes and a pair of green eyes with a red surrounding looked at him angrily. "I'm gonna kill that ass!" Hidan snarled and jumped forward, the spear in his right hand.

"I don't think you will", Kakashi said and grabbed Hidans wrist. With a quick twist of his hand, he turned the wrist until it gave a sickening "Crack" and Hidan yelled in pain. "AHHHHH! Fuck that feels good! Oh Jashin-sama!" Hayate looked bewildered at the hurt and laughing Akatsuki member. "What the hell?" Hayate asked in disbelief, "Does he actually enjoy having a broken wrist?"

"He seems to be enjoying the pain, so let's hurt him more", Raido simply said and dashed forward. His kunai pierced Hidans heart and the stabbed let out another scream of pain and joy and he continued to live and laugh. "Shouldn't he be dead?" Shizune asked.

"I'm sure I pierced his heart", Raido said and jumped backwards as well as Kakashi. That turned out to be a good decision, because Hidan had pulled himself free of Kakashis grip and he jumped towards Hayate, but was interrupted by a number of shuriken that pierced his back. Hidan moaned. "That hurt real good…" he sighed and blood dripped out of his mouth.

"Stop doodling around and get it over with! Time is money and I'm responsible for this!" Kakuzu bugged from beneath the tree. Hidan rolled his eyes and then they widened; Hayates katana had gone straight through is body in a 45° angle starting from his belly and emerging from his upper back, piercing his lungs and spine. Hidan coughed up blood and laughed. "Don't bother trying to kill me! I'm immortal." Hayate gritted his teeth and his eyes darkened. He jumped back and pulled his katana out with a slurping noise. Hidan grinned and looked in Genmas direction. Hayate and the others held their breath for a split second. Kakuzu was standing behind Genma and his arms- that had split in three parts and were now only held together by what seemed to be a wiggling mass of grey strings- were wrapped around the Genmas chest. "It looks like you need help with these few ninja", Kakuzu groaned and looked annoyed. "Whatever…" Hidans voice was bored and he dashed forward to sink the spear into Genmas chest. Fuck, I won't be able to stop him with my katana! Hayate though and made a decision. He leaped forwards and into Hidans way. The spear pierced through Hayates slim body and was covered in blood as it came out his back. Hayate sucked in air, his eyes wide and a small stream of blood flowing from his mouth and painting his lips dark red. "Hayate!" Genma shouted in a desperate voice. The eyes of the other Konoha nins showed disbelief. Hidan and Kakuzu smirked. Hayate turned his head to look at Genma. "I have found an answer to your question. I am so sorry that I won't be able to tell you…" A single, shiny tear rolled down Hayates cheek as he closed his chocolate eyes. As if invisible strings had been cut, Hayates body slumped and he fell backwards onto the branch- a crimson pool quickly growing and dripping from the branch and onto the ground, where it colored the dust red.

Oh shit ... what happened? Please do not be angry with me or Hidan and Kakuzu ... they are my favorite Akas (especially Hidan * - *) I also find Sasori great and Pain also rocks... Kisame is rather creepy and Tobi/Madara and Zetsu I can't stand at all! The next question: is Hayate really dead? Well, let me tell you ... you must wait until the next chapter appears^ ^ Be patient but I really should be able to publish faster because my holidays have started, but it also could take longer because I have a Cosplayprojekt with some friends to do^^ Well, until next time;)


	6. Darkness

Hi^^ Here finally is chapter 6... Enjoy :)

_-Hayates POV-_

I saw Hidan coming at me, the spear pointing at my jacket covered chest. Black steel pierced my skin. Sharp pain spread in shock waves in my chest. My dark brown eyes widened and I sucked in a stream of air. I felt something hot dripping down my chin, coming out my mouth. I heard Genma call my name- it already seemed so far away. Ahh fuck! This idiot had hit a vital spot and pierced my lung. I don't want to die without telling Genma… With all my strength I forced my head to turn to Genma. Opening my mouth was so incredibly tiring, but I managed and whispered: "I have found an answer to your question. I am so sorry that I won't be able to tell you…" I felt something wet roll down my cheek. I was so tired and keeping my eyes open was so hard. Closing them would put an end to my ordeal. I closed my eyes and let the darkness wrap around me like a blanket, comforting me, stopping the pain and giving me a feeling of safety. My conscience wasted away and I felt the world tumbled around me, giving me a feeling of falling. Was darkness my savior?

_-Hayates POV end-_

Hayate was about to roll from the branch, but Genma freed himself from Kakuzus grip, jumped forward and quickly wrapped his arms about the fragile body. Genmas eyes were only a mask, showing a hard look and attempting to demonstrate strength, but deep in the liquid amber, Genmas true feelings showed: sadness, sorrow and the will to protect his dying friend were dominating. Kakashis heart clenched as he saw the pain of shinobi he loved to anger and he said: "Genma, go stand over there", he pointed towards a branch on a different tree," And protect Hayate. I'm sure Shizune-san will give immediate medical treatment." He motioned towards Shizune and obviously expected the three of them to move their asses out of the immediate battle zone. Genma opened his mouth to tell Kakashi to stop commanding him around, but he swallowed his pride and the nasty words. All that counted right now was Hayates safety! One big leap and they were on the other branch. Genma carefully placed the strongly bleeding, unconscious Hayate on the branch and Shizune started to heal him with her Medical Ninjutsu, a concentrated expression on her face. The green glow of her hands gave Genma new hope. "I will keep all attacks away", Genma said to Shizune and she nodded. He positioned himself in front of the wounded and the medical nin and got out six senbon, which he clutched between his fingers on both hands. "Don't be pathetic! You won't get away that easily and you must be really weak if you need another ninja to protect you!" Hidan shouted and nodded in Hayates direction. Genma swallowed. Why had Hayate done this? "It was Hayates choice and Genma is very capable of defending himself!" Raido shouted angrily and threw a kunai at Hidan that was blocked with a relaxed turn of the spear. "Raido, calm down! Genma, Raido is right. Nothing of what Hayate did was your fault. You can ask this baka later why he did that fucking stupid thing, but for now concentrate on the fight!" Kakashis words had been cool, but full of confidence and they calmed Genma and Raido down. "Let's get going and get it done!" Came the snarling voice of Kakuzu as he reattached his arms back together, getting ready for an even more fearsome attack. Hidan looked at his partner and seemed to get ready again. Kakashi and Raido took their positions. Fighting two Akatsukis wasn't going to be easy. Hidan smiled broadly. Raidos face showed tension and anger. The normal bored look was gone and Kakashis eyes showed anger as well. Genma bit hard on his senbon. The tension seemed to not be able to get more and fighting was definite. In that moment, suddenly a slightly transparent figure appeared, that glittered in all the colors of the rainbow. All heads turned in the direction of the spiky haired figure. "Leader-sama. Here to control how we're doing with our assignment?" Hidan asked, slight annoyance in his voice. Genma was puzzled. Leader-sama? Was he the leader of Akatsuki? He squinted at the figure and even though the contours were blurry, Genma could see that the figure wore a cloak. "So you're the leader of Akatsuki", Kakashi stated in a cool voice. "Would you be so nice to call your dogs back home? We have no intention to interfere with you- for now- and we'd like to continue our mission." The colorful figure turned to Kakashi.

"I am Pain an-"

"What? You're in pain?" Genma asked dumbfounded. Raido and Kakashi needed to suppress their laughter. "I am not in pain. My name is "Pain". These men are not my dogs. They are members of the organization I established. Even if you were on a different mission that had nothing to do with us, we would have to kill you. But for now it would be a waste of time. Kakuzu, Hidan! We have to perform the Genryuu Kyuu Fuujin (Complete Nine Mystical Dragon Seal) and you are to return immediately to the hideout", Pain finished his little speech. "Which one is it?" Hidan asked curiously.

"The Gobi (five-tailed)", Pain answered, "And now get going!" With this he vanished and left the shinobi baffled. "Such a drag..." Hidan muttered, put the spear back in his cloak and jumped away to retrieve his scythe that had been stuck in a tree. "It's a shame that I wasn't able to collect your bounty, Kakashi Hatake. Some other time I will", Kakuzu grumbled and then shouted at Hidan: "Now get going or I'll kill you!" Hidan gave him an annoyed look and threatened: "If you keep on bossing me around, I'll be the one to kill you!" Scowling at each other, the two cloaked men left to find a safe place.

Right after they had lost sight of the peculiar Akatsuki members, Raido and Kakashi jumped on the branch Hayate was lying on and (hopefully) fighting for his life. Shizune stopped her ninjutu and asked Genma to hand her bandages. He did and after Hayates chest was completely bandaged, he asked in a shaky voice: "Will Hayate-chan be alright? He looks so pale…"

"His injury was very serious and still is, but if we return to Konoha immediately, he will be alright", Shizune answered.

"He always looks pale… This baka better be fighting for his life! Such an idiotic think to do!" Kakashi murmured.

"Well, if the clock is ticking, we'd better get going as well. Genma, will you take Hayate piggyback?" Raidos voice was concerned, but determined as well. Genma nodded and crouched down. Kakashi carefully lifted the wounded onto Genmas back and Shizune tied tones of bandages around Hayate and Genma, to secure Genmas fragile load and Genma slowly and carefully got up. "Please be very gently and try not to make sudden movements"; Shizune warned. "Will we be able to jump from tree to tree or do we have to walk?" Raido asked. "It would be better to walk, but time is a very important factor and if we walk, Hayate might die…time is tight already", Shizune answered, concerned.

"Then let's go now!" Genma Raido ordered and the others nodded.

It would normally have taken them two days to reach Konoha, but the four and a half Konoha nins had traveled the whole night and had only made a few pauses, which had all been very short. It was evening now and the shinobi reached the main gates of Konohagakure. They were all exhausted and Izumos and Kotetsus eyes widened when they saw the ninjas. "Kakashi, Raido, Shizune, Genma and…only four…where's Hayate?" Izumo breathed. Kotetsu let out a long breath and then sucked air in again. "Look! There on Genmas back! Can you see that head with the bandana and the dark brown hair sticking out beneath it resting on Genmas shoulder?" Kotetsu shouted at Izumo.

"YES!" Izumo shrieked with joy and ran towards the battered shinobi.

"We immediately need a medical team to come here to treat Hayate and another one to prepare the operation!" Shizune ordered.

"Yes, I will give immediate notice!" Izumo said and disappeared in a cloud of smoke. They reached Kotetsu, who was a lot calmer than Izumo. "I've seldom seen him that worried… but Hayate is a very close friend of him… do you need me to help you?" Kotetsu asked.

"Yeah, get a blanket and then help me get Hayate off Genmas back and lie him onto the blanket", Kakashi said and Kotetsu ran off to get a blanket. They carefully undid the bandages and placed Hayate onto the blanket. Genmas eyes widened in horror when he saw that blood had leaked through the bandages and they were now red. "Too much red…" he muttered. "Get him away from here!" Shizune ordered and Raido carefully took Genmas hand and led him away, even though Genma was struggling against it. Shizune sat down and bent over Hayate to check his vital signs. "His heartbeat is slow and his breathing is shallow… it's going to be a race against time…" She lifted her head and saw a medical team heading towards them, led by Izumo. They reached them only seconds later. Two medical ninjas crouched down and slowly lifted Hayate onto the stretcher. They lifted the stretcher up and ran towards the hospital. Shizune, Kakashi, Izumo and Kotetsu followed them. The streets were crowded, but the people saw the medical nins coming and made space for them to pass quickly. On the way, the leader of the medical team asked Shizune: "How are his vital signs?"

"His heartbeat is slow and his breathing is shallow", she answered. They reached the hospital and raced through the corridors. They reached a room which had "Operation Room 1" written on it in capitals. Another stretcher awaited them in front of it and they placed Hayate onto the disinfected one. The door opened and Shizune and the other medical nins entered- only Kakashi, Izumo and Kotetsu had to wait outside due to what it said on the door in small letters: "Restricted Access! For Hospital Staff only!" Kakashi sighed and motioned towards a row of seats. "Let's take a seat. It'll probably take a few hours- the injury is serious."

"It would probably be better for you to go home, take a shower and get new clothes if it's going to take so long", Kotetsu suggested and Kakashi nodded and was gone in a cloud of smoke. The two who were left took a seat and Izumo leaned against Kotetsus shoulder. Kotetsu put an arm around his boyfriends shoulder and murmured: "It's going to be alright, Izumo-chan…"

An hour passed and Kakashi appeared again. He sat next to Izumo and Kotetsu. Half an hour passed and Genma appeared together with Raido. Genmas eyes looked red as if he had cried and he had a distant look on his face, but he looked clean again and Kotetsu suspected that he had showered at Raidos place. Two more hours passed and then Shizune came out of the operation room. Five pairs of eyes looked at her, expectantly. Shizune looked tired and sighed and said in a quiet voice: "Hayate Gekkou survived, but he was damn close to death!"

I hope you enjoyed this chapter :) So, that was all very dramatic...or? ^ ^ Actually, I had wanted to let Hayate die, but the I've decided that I couldn't do this to my betareader and she would have never forgiven me if I did and my other friend would have killed me...*creepy*... I also felt the urge to finish this ff^^ Now seriously: I WOULD NEVER HAVE LET HAYATE DIE! I would love to rewrite "Naruto" and let Hayate live... that ass Baki... I'll never forgive him, whether he is on Konohas side or not-.- Well, enough chatting, I'll start with Chapter 7 now… see ya soon;)


	7. The Incident

Hi^^ With this chapter I had real problems writing it for the first time. I'm not 100% satisfied, because I think that it has the feel of a ... filler chapter, but still tried hard and I hope you'll still like it^^

"Yes! I knew he would make it!" Genma shouted. Everybody looked at him, surprise in their eyes. Genma looked like reborn; his eyes had a shining light in them and his face looked younger. His mouth was pulled to a wide smile and then he did something very cute: he jumped up in the air like a girl and punched the air. Then he did something even more baffling: he hugged Shizune and started to cry tears of joy. Every one of the shinobi, who had seen quite a lot of baffling things in their life, was baffled. Kakashi burst out laughing and the others followed. "Kawaii!" Came a voice from behind. Genma let go of the giggling Shizune immediately and spun around. "What the hell are you doing here Anko?" Genma asked and made a sour face. "As charming as always", came the calm response and Anko smiled. "I came here because I heard that Hayate was injured severely- the news spread like a bushfire."

"Hayate doesn't need your support! So go away, you evil witch!" Genma snarled.

"Oh, are you still upset with me because of that small incident?"

"Small incident? You made a complete fool of me!"

"Aww, calm down."

"Shut up you nasty something!"

"Still haven't mastered the art of insulting, have you." Genmas face had discolored dangerously into a dark red, nearly purplish tone and he eyes shot deadly laser beams at his feminine opponent. He seemed to want to kill that bluish-black haired woman. Before the situation was able to escalate, the door to the operation room opened for the third time on this day and the fifth Hokage stormed out. "What is the meaning of this shouting?" The slug princess' voice seemed to be able to cut through steel and all shinobi turned to her. "Gomennasai, Tsunade-sama. Genma and Anko seem to have a small dispute, but I'm sure that they'll be able to solve this outside of the hospital", Kakashi answered smoothly.

"Is it still about that small incident?" Tsunade asked and sighed. "I thought we had been able to solve this- and it's been six months since then" Genma and Anko reddened in shame, bowed and left towards the stairs that led them outside. There they went to stand under a tree and Genma looked expectantly at Anko. "What do ya want? I already said back then that I was sorry!"

"It's not about that… you know that just ruined my life!"

The end… no, not exactly… -_Back into the hospital and to the group of waiting shinobi-_

The small group watched two eighths of their group disappear down the stairs. "I wonder what happened…" Kakashi scratched the back of his head. Five pairs of eyes stared at the puzzled Copy Nin Kakashi. "YOU DON'T KNOW?" Five voices shouted in disbelief. "…No… do you know what happens in "Icha Icha Tactics"?"

"NOOOO! THAT'S GOT NOTHING TO DO WITH IT! ICHA ICHA IS FICTIONAL AND NOT REALATED TO THE REAL WORLD!"

"Calm down…there's no reason to shout at me…" Kakashi moved his hand up and down to attempt to calm them. Izumo sighed and answered: "Ok, this is what happe-"

"WAIT! Are we even allowed to tell the clueless one?" Kotetsu interfered and clutched Izumos hand. "Yeah, just go ahead…I thought the whole of Konohagakure no Sato knows, but there always is a clueless one…" Tsunade said.

"Well, now this is what happened…" Izumo started again.

_-Back to the tree and the two shinobi standing under it-_

"To who is your life of interest anyway?" Anko asked with a mean smile on her face.

"Calm down, Shiranui, calm down...you won't get upset…" Genma mumbled under his breath and then asked out loud: "Did you really have to tell Hayate that I was in a relationship with Raido back then?"

"I didn't know that it was that much of a problem to you…" Anko responded, "I thought it was ok for your best friend to know about it and I had expected him to know… it's not like boys don't gossip." Genma sighed.

"He came running to me, punched me in the face and then demanded- in front of Aoba, Asuma, Gai and Tsume Inuzuka- to tell him if it had been my decision or if Raido had forced me to sleep with him and if I really wanted to be together with that Namiashi. The four had stared at me and then Gai had shouted something about the strength and endurance of the youth! I wanted to die! I just got up and dragged that little dumbass Hayate away."

"The endurance of youth? Tsume never told me…." Anko laughed. "Gai seems to be more intelligent than I had expected him to be… he suspected immediately the reason for your relationship: a one night stand- after which you begged Raido to be your boyfriend." Genma blushed. "I was fucking drunk- and he was as well! By the way…how did you know about the one night stand?" Now it was Ankos turn to blush.

"Well, I have my intel-network all around the village…"

_-Flashback-_

It was night and a woman with crow-colored hair was lying on a roof, spyglass in her hands and a concentrated look on her face. Spying on comrades really was hard work! She especially loved to spy on a particular honey-haired man, who always had a senbon poking out of his mouth… Genma Shiranui! "Very interesting…" she mumbled and bit her lip. "I hadn't expected him to sleep with Raido…mmhhh…" She continued to look through her spyglass.

_-Flashback end-_

"You did WHAT?" Genma shouted, "You spied on me!" His face turned crimson. Anko bit her lip and shrugged her shoulder. "Well, I have to get my information from somewhere and if you know the secrets of your friends, you can use it to blackmail them when appropriate." "Blackmailing is never appropriate in a friendship!" Genma shouted and shook his head, "You really are a handful Anko…"

_-Back into the hospital and to the group a waiting and gossiping shinobi-_

"When Aoba told me, I was surprised at first, but then I couldn't hold myself and nearly died because I had to laugh so hard! I mean, just imagining the face Genma made…" Izumo started to laugh again. "You were surprised at what?" Raido asked calmly. He was the exact opposite of Genma: when the whole of Konoha was gossiping about their relationship, he took it easy, didn't deny it like other senbon-chewers did and didn't blush bright red when he saw the other man he had slept with. "I wasn't surprised that you and Genma slept with each other or that the obvious stated itself- that Genma is gay- and by the way: being gay is nothing new to me", he looked into the face of the spiky-haired man he was leaning against and smiled sweetly, "I was just surprised that Hayate hadn't grasped that his best friend is gay- I mean the way Genma looked at you, Raido, made pretty obvious that he wanted more than friendship." Izumo laughed again. They all turned to look at Kakashi who had that bored look again and then said: "Oh, you meant that. Could've just said: "When Hayate shouted at Genma about him sleeping with Raido". Would've saved time that I could've spent reading Icha Icha." The others sweat dropped.

_-Back to the tree and the two shinobi standing under it-_

Anko and Genma laughed. "But I must say it seemed like you got over it pretty quickly. Is this now settled- finally?" Anko asked. Genma nodded and added: "Ya know, it's damn hard to be angry with Hayate for long." Anko smiled and Genma motioned to towards the hospital's main entrance. "Should we go back in?" Anko nodded and side by side the different shinobi entered the hospital, went up the stairs and back to the small, waiting group- that was now complete again.

The sun shone through the windows in the hospital and onto the sleeping faces of five Konoha nins. It was a truly heart-warming sight: Izumo and Kotetsu were slouching against the wall, Izumos head resting on his boyfriends shoulder, the eyes of the two still closed, Kakashi was sprawling on the floor, "Icha Icha Tactics" lying open on his chest, Genma was sleeping on three chairs- senbon still in his mouth- and Raido was leaning against the wall next to the chairs- sleeping as well. Genma stirred sleepily on the chairs and slowly raised his right hand to shield his eyes from the sun. After being satisfied with the shade achieved, he opened his eyes and looked down onto the scenery. Where are Tsunade and Shizune? He asked himself and then he remembered: Tsunade had left late in the night because she still had work piling up in the Hokagetower and Shizune went with her. Anko had left as well after telling Genma to get her immediately if Hayate would wake up. Her reason to leave: she needed to get her beauty sleep and sleeping on the floor/chairs was not going to bring the wished result. Genma sighed and stretched. Sleeping on cheap hospital chairs really wasn't comfortable at all! I really hope Hayate will wake up today…it's a really nice day and he would enjoy the sun- even if it's just shining into a hospital room. He maneuvered himself into a sitting position and then stood up. A tea would really save the morning! He thought and made a large step over Raidos stretched out legs and continued on to the canteen. Ten minutes later he came back and sat down again; tea in one hand and a chocolate croissant in the other. "That looks like a really tasty breakfast!" A sleepy voice said and a hand reached out towards the croissant. "Hey! Baka, my breakfast!" Genma said and gave Izumo a look. The looked-at-one grinned and woke up the still sleeping Kotetsu by poking him in the belly. Kotetsu stirred and slowly opened his eyes. "Ahh…what a nice waking up", he said sarcastically and Izumo grinned even wider.

"Come on sleeping beauty, time to get breakfast", Izumo fluted, supported himself against the wall and stood up. "You look like an old geezer!" Kotetsu laughed and held up his hand towards Izumo. "Want me to help you up, honey?" Izumo asked and continued to grin. Kotetsu nodded, Izumo helped him up and kissed him. "You know, you two are like an old, married couple", Genma yawned and bit into his croissant. Izumo and Kotetsu grinned. "Why are you two grinning in this foreboding way?" Genma uneasily asked. They grinned wider.

"Weeelll…actually we are planning on getting engaged soon, but we haven't decided who proposes to who yet", Kotetsu announced.

"Doesn't really surprise me. Why don't you draw matches?" Genma replied. The two shrugged, turned around and made their way to the canteen. Kakashi sat up and scratched his head. "I had this really weird dream about Kotetsu and Izumo wanting to get engaged", he mumbled. "If it just were a dream…" Genma remarked and sipped his tea. Kakashi looked at him- confused-, put his Icha Icha in one of the thousand pockets of his Chuunin jacket and got up. "I'm gonna go home for a few hours", he said, made hand signs and disappeared with a "Poff". Raido- who had woken up as well in the meantime- stood up and muttured: "Good morning Genma." Genma only nodded (his mouth was filled with croissant). "I'm going to go home as well." Instead of doing the transportation jutsu, he went down the corridor and left the hospital like a normal person. Genma finished his little breakfast and threw the empty paper cup into the bin (he obviously did it while remaining seated;)).

The click-clacking of sandals with heals echoed down the corridor and Genma turned his head towards the source of noise. "Good morning, Shizune-san."

"Hello Genma", she looked around, "Where did the others go?"

"Izumo and Kotetsu went to the canteen for some breakfast, Kakashi went home and Raido went home as well."

"I see. I came to tell you, that Hayate is expected to wake up in a few hours and that you can visit him."

"Now?" Genma asked in disbelief. Shizune nodded.

"Yes, as already mentioned: he won't wake up until this afternoon, but if you want to be beside him if he wakes up- which I expect you want to be- you can go to his room now and quietly sit next to him." Genma beamed and shot up.

"I'll visit him, but first I have to go buy something!" He shouted and dashed out the window- not like a normal person. Shizune looked out the window and was puzzled. What could be more important than the best friend? She shrugged and made her way to the canteen to tell Izumo and Kotetsu.

So ... as I already said: I hope you enjoyed it^^ I've written it mainly because I wanted to include Anko and I wanted her to have some sort of connection to Genma^^ I know, most of them are kinda OOC, but not everything can mirror the original manga;) In the next chapter Hayate will have a role again and it'll focus on his time in hospital. I'm currently wondering if I wanna include the Chuunin Selection Exams, but I'm not sure yet. The next chapter will probably be the last for a long time (more info at the end of chapter 8^^).


	8. Questions and Answers

*peeks out from her corner, sniffs, carefully places cookies for her beloved readers and starts with her speech* GOMEN! I'm so sorry I was such a lousy author... I stopped writing on my beloved ff for an os for quite a long time... *Hopes that you can see her feeling guilty * ok! A quick and very fat ARIGATOU! for Sabaku no Keiko, that gave my ff the honour of the first favo:D so enough of my talk! I proudly present: chapter 8:)

Hayate was still wandering around in his dreamland, but he wanted to get away. He wanted to wake up! His dreams had been dark and depressing, as if something horrible had happened and he was right in the center of it possibly even the source! Hayate wondered why he had these dreams, when from somewhere far a soft sound crept in his ears. What was that sound? Hayate was curious and wandered in the direction of the sound and as he got nearer, it became louder and more evident what the sound was. It was the sound of someone snoring. Hayates mood got better immediately when he recognized whose snoring it was; it was Genmas snoring. Hayate stormed on in the direction until he reached a huge door. The snoring was near and loud! Hayate pulled open the door with all his strength and saw light. Without hesitating, the Konoha nin stepped into the light.

Hayate slowly opened his eyes, but closed them again when the light of the sun shone directly into them. He tried to raise his right arm to shield his eyes from the sun, but a piercing pain shot through his chest and Hayate groaned and his arm slumped back onto the mattress. Another attempt! This time he slowly raised his arm and ignored the searing pain and moved it up steadily. It took some time, but his right hand reached his forehead and he moved it into the right angle to shield his eyes from the bright light. Hayate opened his eyes again and took a look around the room he was in; the walls were painted in a sterile white, a wide window was letting daylight in, a white shelf with folders and medical books on it leaned against the opposite wall, a white table with a bouquet of flowers and a white plastic bag on it was in front of the window and next to the bed- opposite of the window- stood a chair with a person sleeping in it, the chin resting on the broad chest. The person had hazelnut hair with a bandana strapped around his head and was wearing a brown t-shirt which had– in yellow- printed on the letters "D. I. WHY?" and dark blue pants. "Genma?" Hayate croaked softly and Genma stirred. "Genma, you're snoring."

"No, I'm not", Genma mumbled and Hayate had to grin. Genma denied that he snored quite loudly and he even continued to deny it when everybody had agreed to Hayate. Suddenly Genmas eyes opened and he shot up into a standing position. "You're awake!" he shouted at Hayate.

"No need to shout at me", Hayate grumbled and saw Genmas facial expression shift to angry. "Don't you ass dare nearly die again, you Gekkou idiot! You're such a fucking idiot!" a very angry Genma shouted at the wide eyed hospitalized one. The amber eyes got suspiciously shiny and a single tear rolled down Genmas right cheek. He bent down and hugged Hayate like the swordsman had been dead. "God, it's not like I'm dead…and please stop crying", Hayate mumbled. "Don't give me that! You were practically dead!" Genma argued, let go of Hayate and then said: "But I'm glad you're not." Hayate smiled warmly. "You're wearing the t-shirt I gave you for your last birthday." Genma grinned widely.

"You're wearing it as well. I thought it would be appropriate in this situation…" he stopped smiling and Hayate looked at him questioningly. "What happened? Why am I in hospital?" Genmas eyes widened. "Huh? You wanna tell me you _don't remember _what happened?" his voice grew louder, "You wanna tell me _don't remember_ nearly dying? He shouted the last words in an exasperated tone. Hayate seemed to have shrunk in his hospital bed and in a small voice he said: "I only remember someone attacking me and a searing pain…afterwards it's all black."

"Someone attacking _you_?" Genmas voice was bitter, "I doubt that that Akatsuki ass was attacking you! He was fucking attacking ME and you fucking idiot jumped in front of me and YOU were fucking pierced by this metal spear!" Genma shouted again. Hayate whitened. "That happened? Fuck…" he gasped when his memories came back to him. A decision made in a split second, a sharp, horrible pain, a silver haired man grinning, a person shouting his name, crimson blood dripping, his last words, darkness. His last words! "I just didn't want you to die…you mean so much to me…I'd give my life for you…" Hayate mumbled and Genma sighed. "Baka. What would a life without you be for me? Think…" Genma slightly slapped Hayates forehead and smiled warmly. "By the way: now that you're back from the dead, I'd like you to explain to me, what you mean with your last words…before falling unconscious", Genma requested. Hayate blushed. Was he really able to answer that question? Well, he had thought a lot about this… He carefully thought over the words he was going to say and then started uneasily: "Well…ermm…umm… before I'm gonna enlighten you, you have to promise…promise….promise me to end your relationship with Raido!" Hayate blurted. Genmas eyebrows shot up.

"What the hell…"

"Not 'What the hell'! You promise me to stop being fucked by Raido and I'll tell you what my decision was! That's the deal!" Hayate said in a voice that left no room for negotiations. Kami! That guy has requests…is he considering a relationship with me? Genma thought. Well, for him I'm willing to dump Raido at any time! Genma was surprised that he'd decided to stop his relationship- that had lasted for nearly over half a year- so quickly…his dark brown haired best friend had really won all his love. Love? Yeah, I think I love Hayate more than just as a friend, Genma thought and then nodded. "Okay, I'll break up with Raido…" Hayate smiled.

"Fine, now here comes my answer to your question…" Hayate answered and quickly thought back to the morning after he had slept with Genma…

_Flashback_

"_What is up with you? You seem to have changed… What is with the Kakashi here, Kakashi there? I don't get it", Genma replied with a thoughtful tone in his voice. Now –again- it was Hayates turn to stare, but he quickly let his head sink onto his chest. He had tried to avoid these kinds of thoughts the whole last night, which hadn't been very hard and forgetting had been easy, but now it was getting harder when being directly confronted with the consequences of his decision to seduce Genma. It was a good question that Genma had asked him. Why had he actually slept with his best friend? What had he been actually thinking? Why had he just kissed Genma yesterday night? What about the feelings he had towards Kakashi? Had he wanted to forget the pain of his feelings towards his part-time sensei? Too many questions and no answers to them- well for now at least he hoped. Genma looked at the pondering Hayate and although he was curious about the answers he hoped Hayate would come up with, he waited patiently. Hayate felt Genmas eyes rest on him and felt he at least needed to give an answer: "I don't know Genma. I don't have an answer to your questions. I am confused myself and I need some time to order my thoughts- it all happened too quickly." Hayate had looked back up at Genma and waited for his answer._

_Flashback end_

Genma looked expectantly at Hayate. Hayate quickly made a mental list of answers to all the questions he had asked himself and then he started speaking: "I was really confused after we had had sex and then I even told you that I thought that I loved you…and that made my confusion even worse. You only asked me what was up with me and why it wasn't just Kakashi here, Kakashi there anymore and that caused a bunch of questions to form in my mind…I'm still not sure if I can answer them all sufficiently, but I am sure that I'll come to a conclusion after answering them." Genma nodded and Hayate continued after taking a deep breath: "Hmm…firstly: what is up with me? Well, Shiranui Genma, I think, no I'm certain, that I fell in love with you!" Genmas eyes widened and an idiotic smile spread across his face, but Hayate continued on. "Secondly: why isn't it anymore Kakashi here, Kakashi there? Well, I think this partly explains itself by the fact that I'm in love with you and that I slept with you and the other part is explained by the fact, that Kakashi is happy with Iruka and that and therefore is taken. I could try to get Kakashi, but I like Iruka and I don't want to hurt this nice man. Also, my feelings towards Kakashi have limited themselves to friendship only." He made a pause, "I kissed you, because you looked so sad and I wanted to show you that everything is alright- I wanted to make you forget and my real feelings made me kiss you. Me seducing you is answered by the before. I think this was a win-win situation, as you were able to forget the Namiashi, I was able to forget Kakashi and we finally had sex!" Hayate had said all of this calmly and with lack of emotion, but inside he was really excited. How would Genma respond to this? He continued to look at a wide-eyed Genma. Genma gulped and managed to say: "Huh…finally had sex…didn't know you had been so desperate…" Then the hazelnut haired grinned, "But I have to admit it was about time and it was awesome!" Hayate turned crimson and muttered: "It's not like I did all the work…" Genma smiled broadly and said:

"Anyways… that were some real answers…I'm really happy now that I finally know more about how you felt and I'm even happier about you finally admitting loving me!" He scratched the back of his head and stammered: "Ermmm…um…w-w-would you…like to…try being in a relationship with me…like being my…-"

"Yes, I'd like to be your boyfriend", Hayate answered. Genma, who was still standing, bent down to Hayate to hug him, but Hayate didn't only want a hug. He raised his hand and placed it lightly on Genmas cheek. Chocolate eyes met amber eyes, Genma bent down further and kissed Hayate- what had been his actual intention.

_Hayate's POV_

_I sighed and closed my eyes. Genmas lips felt so soft against mine and I longed for more. I opened my lips slightly and softly traced Genmas lips with my tongue. Genma sighed and his hot breath crept across my skin, causing slight goose bumps to form. It felt so good and right, as if my lips had been made to perfectly fit his. Genma parted his lips and our tongues met. I lost the short tongue-fight that followed and his tongue explored my mouth. I longed for more, but I knew that my body could not take more- yet. I allowed the fiery tongue kiss to last until I ran out of breath and then slowly detached our lips by softly pushing him back. Without words he understood and lifted his face a bit. We panted and gasped for air. I opened my eyes and looked into his; they resembled deep amber pools and I felt I could look directly into his soul. I liked what I saw there: the same longing that flooded me as well every time we kissed and the same affection I felt for him. I was certain that I had made a good decision._

_Hayates POV end_

The world had seemed to stop turning during their kiss and it started turning slowly again, even though time still seemed to have stopped in the hospital room. Genma and Hayate both seemed to drown in the eyes of the other and the look they shared seemed to last forever. "We have to look somewhere else sometime…" Genma mumbled, "Otherwise our eyes will dry out…" Hayate giggled and looked away towards the table with the white plastic bag in it. "What is in there?" he asked. Genma smiled.

"It's a surprise for you…but I'll only give it to you if you promise to get well soon."

"Well, if you're gonna give it to me, I'll better get well quickly…" Hayate said with a slightly perverted smile on his face. Genma understood immediately and shook his head. "If you can be perverted, you have to feel better already…"

"I'm feeling fine except for this stupid pain in my chest and if you're gonna hand me that bag now, I'll feel even better!" Genma sighed, grinned and then handed Hayate the bag. Like a child on his birthday or Christmas (choose whatever you like more;)), he tore the bag open using his teeth, for he was too lazy to lift the left arm as well. The content of the bag was a small box with a plastic lid. "Oh Kami! Mochis!" Hayate squealed and smiled broadly. "Thanks Genma!" He took the lid off and quickly grabbed a wooden skewer with Mochis on it and stuffed one Mochi in his mouth. His eyes lightened up even more and an "Hmmm…delicious" came indistinctly out of his full mouth. Genma laughed and so did Hayate- with a full mouth.

Pfeeeww... finally made it:)... sry that it took so long, but I had real problems writing it and I didn't want to publish some half-hearted stuff… and as I already said, I was occupied with writing a kakuxhidan os^^ I hope you enjoyed the chapter... it will be the last for a pretty long time, since I'm busy next week and then I'm off and enjoying my holidays for 3 weeks- without internet =.= but with my beloved laptop:D so if I find some time next week, I'll try to finish chapter9, but if I don't manage, I'll continue writing while being away and then chapter 9 will be out -100%- in about 4 weeks;) see ya:)


	9. It's Over?

Hullo^^ I'm back :) I'm sorry I let you wait for long…but now the ff is continuing^^ -ok, a quick recap: hayate has finally woken up and Genma was with him. The two began a conversation by hayate wanted to finally talk openly about his feelings. But before he wanted to do this, he gave Genma one condition: he should end his relationship with with raido! Genma didn't take long to decide and agreed to this. Answers to questions followed, and the jumble of feelings started to become clear. Genma then asked hayate if he wanted a real relationship with him and hayate agreed. -Ok, the ff continues now... this is probably the penultimate chapter or so. only briefly: this is the chapter about raidos and genmas relationship.

The night sky was cloudless and the moon and stars shone brightly. In the shadow of a roof a person stood in front of a door to one of the several apartments in this building. Genma took a deep breath. He looked at the dark blue door in front of him and sighed. This was going to be hard. He pulled himself together and knocked. A few seconds there was no sound and then a male voice called: "Yes, I'm coming!" Steps approached the front door, a key turned in the lock and then the door opened. A face with tired eyes framed with brown, spiky hair sticking in all directions looked sleepily at Genma. "Uh, hello Raido", Genma said, obviously uncomfortable. Raido pulled a face and sighed. "What are you doing here? Do you know what time it is?!" Raido grumbled and looked at Genma, expecting a satisfying answer. Genma raised his arm and looked at his wrist; no watch. Mockingly he answered: "Time to buy a watch!" Raido made a face, but had to grin slightly.

"Idiot", he mumbled, stepped aside and opened the door wider so Genma could enter. Genma entered the apartment and went directly to the living room- he knew Raido's apartment well. Raido appeared behind him and said: "Take a seat. I guess this is gonna be a serious talk?" Genma looked at the brown-haired man and nodded. Genma's first impulse would have been to go and take a seat on the white sofa, but he remembered what kind of exercise had taken place on it and chose the white armchair, that was opposite of the sofa, instead. He took a seat at the same time like Raido did on the sofa. "So, pour your heart out!" Raido tried to start the conversation casually to create a relaxed atmosphere, but Genma didn't catch up on the casual tone, nor did he relax. He shifted around uneasily in the armchair and prepared himself mentally. Then he started: "Raido, before I actually start, I have a question. Was I just a mere fuck-buddy for you or a real relationship?" Raido didn't seem to have expected that; his eyes widened but he remained calm. "Genma, this really is a serious conversation… hmmm… I guess this may sound cruel, but at first "yes". At first you just were a mere occasional fuck. When you came to me, crimson red, and asked me if I would like to go to the bar with you, I kind of suspected that you wanted more- I mean, going drinking with a colleague isn't a reason to stutter and blush the whole time, is it. I also had heard, that you had disappointed several female colleagues by refusing their invitations to go out with them. I dunno why I said yes, but I just did. You started to slightly flirt with me after a few glasses of booze and, being same sex oriented as well, I decided to let you flirt with me. As you probably can't remember, you sent clear signals about wanting to get physical and me not being in a relationship, I thought: Hey, a one-night-stand doesn't harm you! We finished our drinks, I paid and you, meanwhile quite drunk, practically pulled me outside of the bar. We went home to my place and had brutally good sex!" At this point, Raido took a deep breath, Genma blushed and Raido continued on talking: "Well, to continue, the next morning you had a hangover, your ass hurt and you were embarrassed about having slept with me. I was a total ass and was ice cold towards you."

"Yeah, that really wasn't nice", Genma muttered and interrupted Raido.

"Shut up baka! I haven't completely answered your question yet!" Raido said- not unfriendly- and Genma's eyes widened. The scarred shinobi ignored him and continued: "I still don't understand why you kept being nice to me and kept asking me out. I was a real asshole and kept using you. You seemed satisfied with the situation, but in the inside you were breaking. I knew this, but didn't want to understand this. With more time passing, I started to understand. You may not have noticed, but you changed me and so has my attitude towards our relationship. Like I said, at first you were an occasional fuck, but you truly seemed to like me and you became more- you became a real friend. I call it friends with extras."

Raido chuckled quietly. Genma looked wide-eyed at Raido and there was a long silence, in which Genma tried to comprehend what Raido had said. This whole conversation was starting off in the wrong direction! Hell, he wanted to break up with Raido! He had hoped Raido would say something like: Yeah, of course! You're completely right! He would have acted furious and bitchy and would've said: That was it! We're done! I'm breaking up with you! Now he couldn't do that anymore….waaaahh! What should I do? He thought. His thoughts were disrupted by Raido, who said in a calm voice: "But Genma, I guess you came here because it's over, didn't you?" Genmas head jerked up. This hit him unprepared. He must have been gawking, because Raido had to grin and said reassuringly: "Hey, just be honest, it's no problem." Genma managed to nod in response. "Hmm, I guess that shouldn't be a surprise for me."

"Why?" Genma looked confused.

"Well, it's obvious that you and Hayate have more than just feelings of friendship for the other. You may not have noticed until recently, but everybody who is friends with you two noticed. The way you act around each other, the way you talk with each other, the wa-"

"Huh? What do you mean? You wanna say we've been actin' like a couple?" Raido chuckled. "That's not what I mean. You've been acting like Kotetsu and Izumo before they became a couple. The same schema: at first they didn't like each other, then they became best friend, then they had sex on a mission and then they got together after talking about their real feelings. Exactly like you two!" Raido leaned back into the cushions and crossed his arms in front of his broad chest. Genma reddened and asked: "You wanna say that I slept with Hayate on a mission?"

"What? You don't know anymore? I don't remember you drinking any sake at the inn…and the sounds that evidently came from your and Hayates room were even more clear! And just to make sure it was you two Kakashi called his Nin-ken Pakkun and sent him to your window. Pakkun came back with a nosebleed and some hot intel! Case solved and therefore don't pretend to don't remember- I actually think it's etched into your brain." Raido ended his explanation. Genma's face color had returned back to normal and he said: "I'm not surprised Kakashi spied on us, but you! I must say I'm surprised… Well, back to the serious stuff! You answered my question satisfyingly and I'm relieved that I wasn't just a fuck for you the whole time…. But now I feel kind of bad breaking up with you."

"Don't feel bad! Just don't! What I did to you wasn't worthy of you!"

"Yeah, you treated me like shit, but it's my fault as well, as I could've said: Fuck you! And I would've been off. Instead I kept coming back and continued to pester you", Genma said with a slight smile on his face. "Nah baka, you didn't pester me- at least after the first few dates- and I must say I'm kind of jealous of Hayate." Genma looked questioningly. "You're really good in bed and now Hayate…" Raido didn't continue elaborating but said instead: "But I feel happy for you two." Raido smiled warmly and Genma smiled back.

"Thank you…I'm relieved that we'll be able to remain friends- but without the extras!" Genma laughed and Raido responded: "Yeah, I also wouldn't have been comfortable with breaking up with you after tons of bitching around and tons of shouting…breaking up as friends is way better!" Genma nodded.

"I know this may be kind of cheesy, but I want to end this officially- so I can start a new relationship without the last not being ended completely." Raido grinned and asked:

"So, you wanna say the final words- although I'll miss having sex with you and waking up next to you in the morning." Genma grinned back.

"Of course. With or without being bitchy?" Raido laughed and said:

"Do it right! With being bitchy- if that's ok for you…"

"Yeah… then let's go!" Genma got up from the armchair and grabbed a cushion. He looked pissed and threw the cushion at Raido. Then he started shouting: "You're pissing me off! That was it! We're done! I'm breaking up with you!" He looked at Raido who was barely able to hide his laughter. Genma's pissed expression started to falter and he burst out laughing together with Raido. "Haha…what had we…haha…said about…hahahahaha…wanting to break up without bitching around and shouting…" Genma managed to say and Raido had to laugh harder.

There they sat and stood, holding their bellies and laughing their lungs out. After a few minutes, they slowly stopped laughing and calmed themselves again. "Now I've officially ended it!" Genma stated and grinned. Raido nodded. "Yes, you truly did. Now Hayate can be certain to have his Genma all to himself. By the way: how is Hayate doing? Hope he's not too depressed to be lying in hospital."

"Nah, he's fine. He was fit enough to talk me into doing this right away…he's so darn impatient!" Genma said with a smile in his voice. "Well, I guess I should go back to my boyfriend before he starts hyperventilating 'cause I'm not coming back immediately." Raido smiled. "Yeah, you should." Genma got up and walked towards the door, but stopped and turned around. "You're fine?" Raido got up and nodded.

"Yeah, no need to worry. I think Iwashi has just been waiting for this…" Genma laughed.

"So you've got the next one waiting…a real Casanova! No need for me to worry then."

"Indeed", Raido stated and nodded towards the door. "Care to go back to the hospital? It's quite late and I've got a mission coming up tomorrow. I need sleep!"

"I've got you. No need to compliment me out of your apartment", Genma said and put his senbon back into his mouth. He turned, opened the door and stepped out. Before Raido closed the door, he turned around again and said: "Oi, you don't dare die, 'kay! Yate and I may walk down the same road like Kotetsu and Izumo and I want you as my best man!" The honey-haired shinobi the turned around and left the dark brown-haired shinobi standing stunned in the door way.

So, that's it again with this chapter... yeah, yeah, I know it was a bit short, but I didn't want to make it too long and so I stopped at what I thought was a suitable place^^ I'm really glad I had the opportunity to upload this chapter early:D see you soon then!


	10. The End is Close

Omg…I'm so, so incredibly sorry that I have literally abandoned this little fic, but I had so much stress, bla, bla, bla, I'm gonna start writing my igcse in a week, bla, bla, bla. Here's the new chapter:)

* * *

_ Dear Genma Shiranui, Dear Hayate Gekkou,_

_It is a pleasure to tell you, that we have finally decided that we are inviting you to our wedding. The wedding will be on the 1__st__ June in the town hall and will start at 2 o'clock in the afternoon- please be there at least half an hour earlier. Tsunade-sama has been so kind to perform the ceremony. The wedding will be held in a small group of only our closest friends. After the wedding, there will be a party with a buffet and dance at a near restaurant, where the majority of our colleagues will be present. We look forward to greeting you and sharing this special day with you!_

_Yours,_

_Kotetsu Hagane & Izumo Kamizuki_

"YEAHH…look Genma! They're finally marrying!" Hayate squealed happily and waved the invitation in front of Genma's nose. Genma snorted annoyed and said sarcastically:

"Yeah and I'm able to read it perfectly fine 'cause it's so easy to read when some moron is waving the invitation around…" Hayate grinned like somebody up to no good.

"Weeelll…if you grant me a wish, I might stop waving the invitation…" he said and smiled sweetly. Genma had a bad feeling, but he wanted to read the invitation, so he surrendered and sighed.

"And what would this wish be, Hayate?" Hayate bent forward until his mouth rested against his lover's ears, his warm breath sending shivers down Kotetsu's spine.

"If you promise to fuck me all night long, I might consider handing you the invitation…" the brunette whispered seductively. A big smile spread on Genma's face.

"If that's all you request from me, my dear, I will not be reluctant at all. And now give me the damn invitation." With this he pinched Hayate's butt and finally felt satisfied to have made his point, of not fucking around with him too long without a slight punishment- after all he was the dominant one in their relationship and who wanted a sub to be too rebellious?

"Ouch!" Hayate whined, "That was mean Genma! I'm giving you the chance to fuck me all night long and you pinch me. A simple thank you would have done as well… And here's the invitation." He handed it Genma and placed himself onto Kotetsu's lap, chest to chest, not looking even slightly upset.

"You make fucking with you all night long sound like a rare treat. I mean it's always greatly appreciated by me, but it's not like we don't do it whenever possible," Genma stated and smiled smugly. Hayate raised an eyebrow.

"You know that I could also deny you access to my ass, don't you?" Genma chuckled slightly and bent forward to softly kiss his boyfriend in response.

"I know. But it's not like I'm the only one profiting from it." He whispered against Hayate's soft lips and felt them twitch into a slight grin. Hayate chuckled, but remained silent and went back to kissing the other. The first so innocent kiss started to become more heated and at its end left both men panting.

"You sure you still wanna read this damn invitation, or do you wanna start today's night a bit earlier?" Hayate asked huskily. It would be wrong to say that Genma wasn't even tempted the slightest (for he could barely resist the urge to rip the thin layer of clothing from Hayate's slim body), but he shook his head and turned his head to take a closer look at the invitation. The paper was heavy and a cream color with the Konoha emblem imprinted on the top. The writing was elegant and definitely handwritten by, at least so it seemed, Izumo in black ink. As Genma read through it, a smile spread over his face and he let out a soft chuckle when he felt Hayate nuzzling against his cheek.

"Yate, come on stop it. We have to eat dinner first, or your tummy will start growling in a few hours and then you'll start whining about how hungry you are. It happened once and it's not gonna happen again."

"Stop being so boring Gen-chan. And by the way the invitation is really sweet, isn't it. I'm so looking forward to the wedding! And we have to get them an extra special present. After all they helped save my life," Hayate mused and raised his hand to lightly place it on the honey-haired man's cheek and turned his head so their lips were again only centimeters apart. Their eyes interlocked and Genma dropped the invitation and placed both his hands onto his partner's slim waist. He could feel Hayate purr softly and rested his forehead against the others.

"You really know how to be fucking irresistible and seductive, hmm?" He whispered. Hayate only flashed a grin and lowered his head to let his tongue trail over the sensitive skin of his lover's neck. In response to the slightly wet treatment of his neck, Genma's grip on Hayate's waist became harder and a slight bulge began to form in his pants. Hayate suddenly bit into his neck- hard enough to draw blood.

"Ouch! You little vampire…" Genma moaned and let one hand wander under Hayate's t-shirt and up his back. The brunette got the wink and let go of the neck he had successfully marked as his and raised his arms so the other shinobi could pull the dark blue fabric over his head, messing up the dark brown strands of hair. The shirt was touched ground again in a far corner of the living room of their apartment. Genma bent forward and spread kisses along Hayate's collarbone and down his chest. Hayate thoroughly enjoyed the treatment and let his head fall back and closed his eyes, soft moans escaping his parted lips now and then.

"Uh, Genma, don't you think your shirt is rather disturbing? I think we should get rid of it…" he managed to whisper and felt the other smile against his chest. Genma hummed and the soft vibrations sent goosebumps all over Hayate's skin.

"Then you should do something about instead of complain", the honey-haired man responded and immediately felt cold hands under his shirt, pulling up his shirt. Reluctantly he let go of Hayate's waist and raised his arms. After also this shirt had found its way around the room, Genma looked into Hayate's eyes and chocolate and caramel met. The moment they shared looking deep into the other's soul, spoke more to them about their deep feelings than words could ever have. Hayate pressed his hip closer to Genma's and both could feel their erections pressing against each other through two, annoying layers of fabric.

"I think we should get rid of these as well…" Genma whispered hoarsely his lover nodded without breaking eye contact. "And I think we should go to the bedroom…" he added. Hayate grinned and wrapped his legs around his boyfriend's waist, who got up and carried his little koala to the bordering room.

"Uwaahhh, can you believe that Zumo and Tetsu are really gonna marry today!? I'm so excited!" Hayate squealed in a high pitched voice and tugged at his boyfriends hands, who continued to let his senbon wander from one side of his mouth to the other. Both men were dressed smartly in black suits and crisp white shirts. Both men lacked ties, but this wasn't uncommon, as ties just didn't belong to their formal outfit- it would have just been too…formal.

"Gosh, Hayate could you please stop dragging me along the street? We don't have to run, cause we're not in a hurry- thanks to you", Genma grumbled, but couldn't keep his bad mood when Hayate beamed at him and his dark eyes seemed to sparkle.

"But Gen-chan, it's like 12 o'clock already and I wanna be there on time", Hayate replied, but walked slower and therefore now walked next to his boyfriend instead of a few feet in front of him.

"Yate, the town hall is only 30 minutes away from our apartment, so we'll be there at least an hour before the actual time- which was 1:30. I can understand that you're excited- I am as well- but please try to calm down a bit." Genma did his best to speak in a calming voice and it seemed to work, as Hayate's pulse began to slow down and he didn't seem like he would run off any second. In a steady pace, they walked along the bright streets of Konohagakure and enjoyed the warm sunrays tickling their skin.

When they arrived 20 minutes later, the square before the town hall was full with people taking a walk and enjoying the warm June day, but none were guests to the wedding. Genma sighed and pulled Hayate over to the empty wooden bench next to the main entrance. They took a seat and Hayate let his gaze wander over the passing people, attentively looking for people in the same formal outfit as them.

"Hm, we really were too early. I could have taken more time to shower at home and we could even have had a morning quickie!" Hayate exclaimed and rested his head against Genma's shoulder. Genma smiled and put an arm around his boyfriend's waist.

"I not gonna say I told you. I hope you feel guilty enough on your own", he said grinned as Hayate looked up accusingly. He then bent down and gave the dark-haired man a peck on the lips, getting a few confused looks from passing pedestrians.

"Look who's here already", a voice said and the sitting men looked up and into the smiling faces of the bride groom and groom. Hayate jumped up and hugged first Izumo and then Kotetsu. Genma got up and did the same after his boyfriend had stepped back. After he had finished hugging the bridal pair, he took two steps back and let his eyes wander over Kotetsu's and Izumo's suits. Kotetsu was wearing a black suit and a white shirt, with a red rose sticking out of his breast pocket. His dark blue, spiky hair was neatly styled to spikes (as always, but neater) and he looked excited and very, very happy. Izumo was wearing a dark blue suit with a white shirt and his breast pocket was adorned with a white rose. His left eye was covered, as always, in silky, dark brown hair and his eye sparkled cheerfully.

"You're looking good", Genma stated and Hayate let out a girly squeal.

"You seem to be way more excited than us, Yate. Is being Zumo's best man too much for you?" Kotetsu asked and grinned crookedly.

"Uh, I really hope that's not the case Tetsu…" Izumo chirped and linked arms with the tall man he was going to marry in just over an hour. Kotetsu laughed and kissed his boyfriend. Hayate on the other side was desperately shaking his head and waving his hands making negating signs. Genma grinned and hugged him, whispering an "It's gonna be ok. You're gonna do everything right" in his ear. Hayate smiled thankfully and hugged Genma back.

"Oh, look. Kakashi and Iruka sure are looking good as well", Hayate exclaimed and the other three turned to look at the silver haired Jōnin and the brown haired academy teacher holding hands and making their way through the people. Kakashi raised his hand and waved.

"Hey guys", he simply said and Iruka smiled. They didn't hug, because they weren't as close to Kotetsu and Izumo as Hayate and Genma, but they were good friends as well.

"I can see Izumo's best man is here and all excited, but where's yours, Kotetsu?" Kakashi asked and the dark blue-haired Chūnin shrugged.

"Dunno. My good-for-nothing brother was supposed to be here a few minutes ago, but I guess he's late as always", he simply replied and Izumo snaked his arm around his soon-to-be husband's waist.

"He'll be there Tetsu. He might not be the most reliable person, but he'll definitely be there. It's your wedding and even though your family might not fully support our relationship, he does and remember how happy he was when you asked him. Have faith in Tsuyoshi." Kotetsu looked affectionately at his lover.

"What would I be without you, Zumo?" Kotetsu asked and Izumo joked:

"An incredibly hostile shinobi and probably not alive anymore, due to your wish to have jobs where you get a thrill- dangerous jobs. I, my dear, am the calm counterpart your soul has desperately looked for." A smug smile now spread across Izumo's face and then Kotetsu's lips smashed against his and a heated kiss began, not quite reaching the make-out line, because a person cleared their throat and the two reluctantly let go of each other. They all turned around and there stood a tall man in his late twenties with the same dark blue hair (and just as spiky, but in a messy way) as Kotetsu and a soft smile on his lips. A huge smile spread across Kotetsu's face when he saw him.

"Tsuyoshi! You made it on time. I'm so glad!" He rushed over and hugged the man that was his brother.

"You didn't seriously think that I would miss my little brother's wedding, did you otouto?" Tsuyoshi asked kindly in his deep voice. Hayate thought, that he looked even better than Kotetsu. Genma elbowed him and Hayate realized that he had been staring. He blushed.

"You're mine, but you know that, don't you?" Genma whispered in his ear and Hayate nodded eagerly.

"No need to be jealous honey", he whispered back with a hint of a smile and seductiveness in his voice, that made Genma shiver pleasantly.

"Now we only have to wait for the other guests. There aren't gonna be many, as we wanted to keep it small, but we have to wait for at eight more." Izumo announced and in the next 20 minutes, Raido with Iwashi, Anko, Aoba, Gai, Tsume with her giant ninken and finally Asuma with Kurenai arrived, completing the group.

The whole group looked up, when the large doors of the town hall opened and the slug princess and Godaime Hokage Tsunade and Shizune with Ton-Ton in her arms stood in the door way, smiling at the group of shinobi.

"So, where are Kotetsu Hagane and Izumo Kamizuki? The bridal pair is the most important and therefore will also be the first to come in. Who are their witnesses to the marriage?" Tsunade asked in her loud, booming voice. The bridal pair, Hayate and Tsuyoshi stepped forward.

"I'm the groomsman for Izumo", Hayate said.

"And I'm the groomsman for my brother Kotetsu", Tsuyoshi added. Tsunade raised an eyebrow and took a closer look at Tsuyoshi.

"I've never seen you here. And I didn't know Kotetsu had a brother…" she said and looked slightly confused. Tsuyoshi smiled kindly and started to explain:

"Well, I don't live in Konoha. I live in a smaller village at the border of the Land of Fire. I've moved away because I had no interest in becoming shinobi. I went to school here till I was 18 and then I moved away to the small village. I married my longtime girlfriend and stayed over there and am proud owner of a farm."

"Well, at least it's a lot safer than being shinobi and the good genes of the Hagane family will be passed on…" Tsunade remarked and caused Kotetsu to blush slightly. "Well, anyways. Let's go in and start the ceremony."

* * *

So this was it again. It was supposed to be the last chapter, but apparently the wedding will need a chapter of its ownxD see you in the next chapter and please forgive me…

"Tsuyoshi" means "strong/solid/tough" (I thought it fit, as "Tetsu" means "iron"). "Otouto" is Japanese for "little brother".


End file.
